


lost boys

by mouthbites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild Gore, Polyamorous Pack, Supernatural Elements, past yujaewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthbites/pseuds/mouthbites
Summary: wrote this on a whim but it’s part of an au i’ve been sitting on for a couple of years (not a vampire story, for the record). might be continued but prob not





	lost boys

he’s two blocks away from his car when he feels it.

the knowledge is sudden, startling like a small electric shock. maybe his senses picked up on it earlier, but held it back, lurking below the surface of his consciousness until it became strong enough and burst through. it’s warm, the instant familiarity, like a home, like a part of him returning, falling into its place.

it’s the dead of night and even these shady streets are empty, dotted with dirty yellow street lamp halos. the air is pure, unmistakable. jaehyun speeds up, legs prickling, falls into a jog, and into a run. he passes the last building in a moment, feet slapping the tarmac, turning the corner and coming out into the deserted, weed-covered parking lot. and there sicheng is, curled up on the roof of jaehyun’s car, a white silhouette against the pitch black sky. the wind runs through his hair, brushing it over his dark eyes when he turns his head in jaehyun’s direction.

“sicheng,” jaehyun says, breathless. he slows down, panting, coming to a stop a couple of meters away. a stream runs through his head; questions, concerns, things that never got said. but he’s busy standing in sicheng’s presence, like a slowly flowing river, enveloping him and soaking through his mind.

it’s been weeks since they last felt a sliver of it. at first it was regular, almost daily. small mental glimpses of sicheng’s whereabouts and state of mind. flashes of fear, stress, satisfaction. then it faded; grew rare and weaker and weaker for each time, and jaehyun expected sicheng to be halfway across china by now. or somewhere else. he could have been anywhere. where they could not find him.

but he’s here.

sicheng watches him, arms folded around his knees, not smiling. 

jaehyun swallows and picks something out of the whirlpool. “why did you leave?”

sicheng doesn’t move. “i chose to.”

anger flares up inside jaehyun. “you didn’t even say anything. we woke up and you were gone. what was i supposed to do?”

sicheng shrugs; a short rise of one shoulder.

the spark dies as quickly as it came. “are you coming back?” he asks, daring to be hopeful.

but sicheng shakes his head.

jaehyun exhales. “it’s not too late,” he says. “yuta wouldn’t drive you away. he misses you.” he swallows again. “i miss you.”

something soft briefly flashes over sicheng’s eyes, but then they harden.

“why do you always stick by him?” he asks. “he’s dangerous. he’s stupid.”

despite himself, jaehyun gets defensive. “he might be dangerous, but he’s not dumb,” he says. “we’re careful. we’ve always been.” he takes another step forward. “have you eaten?”

sicheng nods. “two weeks ago.”

“who?”

“a man. a truck driver. not around here.” he continues, as if he senses the next question; “i wasn’t alone. we were careful.”

so, others. he found others. maybe even bonded with them already. jaehyun suspected as much. it’s a good thing. he’s happy, really. he doesn’t want sicheng to be alone.

“why are you here?”

sicheng’s mouth stretches in a way that is not a smile. he jumps off the car and walks over the cracked tarmac. jaehyun feels the aura growing, thickening with every step, like physically pressing on his skin, making his chest feel tight. he doesn’t fight the urge to breathe in deep, to pull sicheng’s scent into him.

sicheng stands close, arms slack along his sides, nose hovering somewhere around jaehyun’s jaw. “i missed you too.”

he can feel sicheng’s lips, an inch away, silently calling. the urge is strong; starved, silenced, and now stirred again. jaehyun tilts his head, inviting, begging - and when sicheng kisses him small sparks of memories rush through jaehyun’s head. flashes, images that are not his. 

warm blood over his hands. a place (a basement, maybe) in darkness. a boy, perhaps 30 years old, with thin limbs and a name that sounds like _en-jyun_. solitude, and then companionship. strands of souls starting to thread together, another weave starting to dissolve.

jaehyun lets his hands find sicheng’s waist, pull him close. 

“you could come with me,” sicheng whispers against his mouth. jaehyun feels his shoulders tense. sicheng brushes his nose over his upper lip. “but you won’t. right?”

jaehyun thinks about yuta. his piercing, steely eyes. the never-ceasing strength, enough for both of them, enough to get them through anything. his warm lips in the cool of early dawn. almost ten years spent together. life, and death. minds so tightly entwined.

“don’t make me leave him,” he breathes out. “i can’t leave him.”

sicheng nods. “okay.”

jaehyun looks at him, drinking in the lines of his face, the little details he’s afraid he might forget. “i don’t blame you,” he says. “but i don’t blame him either.”

he should have seen it coming. things were strained the last couple of months. but they didn't fight. maybe things would have worked out if they did. when sicheng shut off, shut yuta out, simply ignored him at times, yuta just wanted to clench, to drill, to pry harder.

sicheng looks down. “you’ll take care of him, right?”

“yeah,” jaehyun says. “i will.”

sicheng nods again. then he separates them, takes a step back.

“you need a ride somewhere?” jaehyun asks. anything to prolong it; a minute, an hour.

sicheng shakes his head. “i’m good.”

jaehyun bites his lip. “so,” he asks.

the thing with living for a long time is that things are rarely the last. you’ll probably meet someone again, in another chapter, in another part of the world. maybe things are different then. maybe for the better, maybe for the worse.

“yeah,” sicheng says. gives him a little smile. “bye.”

he turns and walks away, and disappears into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on a whim but it’s part of an au i’ve been sitting on for a couple of years (not a vampire story, for the record). might be continued but prob not


End file.
